Sam Lovin'
by angrockman13
Summary: A little one-shot I thought of about Sam and Freddie. It's obviously Seddie, and the word 'sexy' is used, rated T. It has humor, and Carly does appear, but it's mainly just Sam and Freddie.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY OR iCARLY. THEY BELONG TO NICKELODEON.**

**OK, so this is very spontaneous and just something I thought of literally a few minutes ago. This is a little one-shot about Sam and Freddie's relationship. This is Seddie, and that is a warning. **

3rd Person, But Inside Sam's Mind (Her thoughts in _Italics) _

Also, _Italics_ are used for emphasis sometimes outside of Sam's mind.

Sam Puckett looked over the couch to see Carly's next-door neighbor, Freddie Benson. _What a surprise, _she thought jokingly. _Then again, I can't really complain. I'm almost always here, too. _

"Sam, can you get me a bottle of Diet Pepsi?" Freddie asked.

"What do you think I'm gonna say?" she shot back.

"Never mind," Freddie said, and went to get the soda for himself, grumbling about something having to do with Star Trek, or Star Wars, or Star Bullcrap, it didn't matter to Sam.

_So hot, _she thought.

"Sam, why are you here?" Carly said, coming down the stairs dressed only in a towel.

"You were taking a shower, Spencer's gone, Freddie and I found a way in. Well, he did," Sam explained.

_Which is also hot._

"OK, well, I'm gonna get dressed. While I'm gone, promise not to vandalize the kitchen when trying to get in the fridge," Carly said, remembering the time when that basically happened.

"You know me- I can't make any promises," Sam retorted, and they shared a laughed.

"Freddie, get your butt over here before I kill you, because you know how protective I am of food." _So I can look at your butt, _she didn't say, but wanted to.

"Fine," Freddie said and walked back to the couch, Diet Pepsi in one hand, bag of pretzels in the other. He handed Sam the bag of the pretzels, "Thought you'd want this," he said.

"Thanks," Sam said and took a big drink of her own Diet Pepsi. _Why thank you, Sexyward Benson, _she thought.

Freddie turned on the Television, flipping through the channels until he found Hannah Montana. "Oh God, Freddie, turn it off. I _hate _this show," Sam said. _But not watching it with you. _

"I know, so let's watch it," Freddie said, and laughed.

Sam chased him around the living room, into the kitchen, all the while thinking, _Oh Freddie, don't run!! I want to stare at you. _

She stopped to grab some chips, then chased him upstairs into the studio where they produced iCarly. She finally just broke down and started laughing really, really hard.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked, accusingly.

"Nothing," Sam lied, thinking, _how much I really like you. _

"Well, I don't need any business from you, so I'm going to go see if Carly is dressed and ready to go to Groovy Smoothie, with_out _you."

"Fine then, be gone," Sam told him. _But please let me go with you, _she thought.

Freddie was wearing a red button-down shirt, and blue jeans. His sharp contrast of style only endeared him more to Sam. _It's so funny that he doesn't know anything about style… it's really cute, _she thought to herself.

"Samantha Puckett!" came Carly's scream from downstairs.

"WHAT???WHAT???" Sam bellowed.

"What kind of Spider is this?" Carly said quietly, as Sam made her way down the stairs.

"I don't know. But it was meant for Freddie," Sam informed Carly. _He's so cute when he's scared. _

"Well, that is… " Carly began.

"A very inappropriate thing to do, yeah, I know. But since when have I cared what's 'appropriate?'" Sam said. _Where is Freddie? I miss him already. _

"I'm back," Freddie said, walking into the room, wearing Spencer's Motorcycle Jacket.

Carly burst out laughing.

Sam just stared, and felt a deep pit in her stomach. "So hot," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say, Sam?" Carly genuinely said.

"That's a lot of guts you have to be wearing that, Freddie, around Spencer's little brother," Sam covered on the spot.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Freddie said, and held his hands in the blah-blah-blah sign by holding his thumb in and pressing his other fingers down and up, down and up.

"Keep talking," Sam threatened. _Please do, I love your voice. _

Freddie went upstairs to do the Sound Check for the iCarly episode that started in about 25 minutes.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Sam asked.

"Is it serious, and sensitive?" Carly shot back.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Hold on, I'm getting my Video Camera."

"Haha, seriously…" Sam said.

"OK, what is it?" Carly inquired.

"Freddie," Sam said, after taking a long deep breath.

"What about him?" Carly asked.

Sam thought about it, then paused again. Then, she covered her face with her hands. She played with her long, blonde hair. She used her legs as drums, tapping random beats from Rap Songs on each thigh.

"What is it?"

"Um…" Sam began.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's OK," Carly advised.

_What is wrong with you, idiot! Tell her about it. She'll be happier anyways, getting Freddie's love off her hands. Which is so cute, that she knows about it and everything. But, I wish he loved me just as much as Carly. You're such a wimp. You tell everyone how tough you are, and you beat them up, and everything. But you're weak and pathetic. You can't handle a guy. A guy you torture and make miserable on a daily basis. Sam Puckett is weak!!!_

"That's enough!!" Sam yelled.

"Um… Sam," Carly said, concerned.

"Sorry," Sam said. "It's all in my head."

"Obviously," Carly whispered.

_Hey, you blew it again!! Is it your birthday, 'cause you are totally blowing all the candles you want with Freddie in ten years. You're hilarious, you know that? You should really become a comedian. Your act could be called 'Sam Puckett- Tough On the Outside, Can't handle a guy.' Or maybe something else, something like…_

"I like him," Sam burst out.

"Well, I know that." "You do?"

"Of course… you don't do a very good job of hiding the fact that he really is your friend," Carly said.

"No, as in, more than friends," Sam explained.

"Wait, as in like-like?" Carly asked, eyes bulging.

_PATHETIC. You are absolutely pathetic and weak and Freddie deserves better than you, and you know that._

"Um… yeah," Sam said.

"Wow, this is great," Carly said, a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" Sam asked, covering her face again, prepared for the inevitable 'No!'

"Yeah," Carly said. "It's obvious that he like-likes you, and you two would make a great couple. Plus, you can get him off my hands," she added with a chuckle.

"Okay," Sam said, with a huge inward sigh of relief. She scratched her scalp, and let out a breath. "Wow, well that was hard."

_I bet it was, loser! Well, you somehow got it out. I drunk two cans of soda while waiting. You better refund my refill of Popcorn. You should've just ended the movie earlier. _

"I'll go up and tell him!" "WHAT?" Sam yelled.

"Tell him that you like him," Carly reasoned.

"No way!"

"Why not?" "I don't want him knowing that I like him, it's personal, thank you very much!" Sam said.

"That you like who?" Freddie said, walking down the stairs.

"Jake Randall, remember him? The guy who couldn't sing," Carly helped her friend.

"Yeah, he is SO hot!" Sam exaggerated.

"OK, well the show will go fine. You got it memorized?" Freddie asked.

"Do you remember a time when I didn't have it memorized?" Sam retorted.

"Puckett 1, Benson 0," Carly said, pretending to write it down in a notebook.

"Ha ha," Freddie pretended to laugh.

Sam walked over to the kitchen counter to grab another bag of pretzels. "So yummy," she said. _Oh my God, should I tell him? No, no way. He wouldn't be able to handle it. And, neither would I. _

Freddie grabbed some pretzels out of the bag when Sam came back over to the couch, giving Sam a full view of his lips. _Dang, they look nice, I want to just press against them so bad. _

"We have only 15 more minutes before the show starts," Freddie said.

"Well then, I better change into my 'Space Suit' for the part about life on Mars, where we use the green screen," Carly said.

She went into her bedroom, leaving Sam and Freddie alone again. _This is the perfect moment to tell him. But, he's totally gonna freak out! We're in Middle School, for God's sakes. But, I really want to tell him now. I can't control it. Too bad, he's too young. And so are you, _Sam wrestled herself in her own mind.

Freddie wasn't wearing the Motorcycle jacket anymore, but Sam secretly wished he was. She played with her nails, thinking about him, and about telling him.

After five long minutes, she finally worked up the courage to tell him. "Freddie, there's something I gotta talk to you about," she said.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"Just something having to do with us," Sam nonchalantly deflected.

"Which is?" "That I like you," Sam exhaled. _Oh God, I can't believe I did it. I'm so stupid._

Freddie amazingly smiled. "I like you too," he said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely," Freddie said. "I have for the longest time. I do like Carly, but really only as a friend. I made up that I liked her in order to have it so everyone didn't think I liked you. I always thought you were beautiful, but your attitude is cool. I like tough girls, girls who aren't afraid to show that they're not glitzy and girly."

"That's awesome," Sam said. "You're all that I like, too. You're smart, and you're really good-looking. You stand up for yourself. You're not just your typical nerd."

"Why thank you," Freddie said, bowing for her.

"Hold on, I gotta change," Sam said, and came back two minutes later.

She was wearing a black dress cut down to her upper thighs, with a shoulder pad on the left, and cut very low in the front. It was breathtaking. "I was saving this for a special occasion," she said.

Freddie was staring, eyes as wide as saucers. Sam could see dirty thoughts forming in his head. _Oh yeah, keep thinking 'em, I like it, I love it, I want some more of it. _

"Well, is this a special enough occasion?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, and they shared a laugh.

"So, you sure you're ready for iCarly? This isn't going to distract you at all?" Freddie asked.

"Nope, of course not," Sam said, and looked into his eyes. "But you will."

"Me?" Freddie gulped.

"Yeah, but you distract me every episode. I look into your eyes and I think about you," Sam said.

"Wow, I do too," Freddie said.

"Where's the camera?" Sam asked.

"Right here," Freddie said, and gave it to her.

She looked into the camera, turned it on, and said: "I, Samantha Puckett, do solemnly swear that I love Fredward Benson." And then, she turned it off.

"You recorded that?" Freddie asked.

"I felt like it," Sam told him.

"Whatever," Freddie said.

"We only have four and a half minutes," Carly said from upstairs.

"We'll wait until the last possible moment," Sam said, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"And then, we'll come up and do the best show in the freakin' world!" Freddie added.

"Of course we will," Sam said.

They laughed. They laughed and laughed and laughed. Neither one of them knew why exactly, but there was something so funny about the situation. It was almost as if there was a déjà vu feel to it. They couldn't put their finger on it, but they knew something was up.

It almost felt like the time when neither one of them had kissed a non-family member and they were both hiding that they liked each other. When Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had kissed, out under the stars on the patio outside Carly's house.

"Come with me," Sam said, and they went to that same patio, under the same stars, this time both knowing that the other liked him or her.

"So, you really do like me?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Freddie said.

And they had their second kiss, under the patio, under the stars.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please review!! I really hope it was good. This is my first attempt at a One-Shot, and I really think it's not bad. Tell me what you think!! Reviews are music to my ears!!**


End file.
